


German Jarate

by Wxrmwxxd



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Chub, Jarate, M/M, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxrmwxxd/pseuds/Wxrmwxxd
Summary: Sniper gets frisky as his good friend, The medic, decides to turn in for the night.Sexy time ensues.
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	German Jarate

The medic looked out at the woodlands of 2fort as he relieved himself in a bush outside snipers campervan. The Aussie had brought medic out on a little picnic- well, an Australian picnic at least. Kangaroo burgers and some weird stuff that medic was entirely too hesitant to try.

The night was wrapping up, and the sniper pulled out some lanterns and set up his pop out shade so that the pair could kick back under the cool moonlit sky without worry of rain or other sky related issues. Of course, sniper quickly abandoned that to go crawl up into bed and pass out the moment the medic got comfy.

So here he was, pissing in a bush and shaking off, zipping up his belt and strolling back around the van to flick off the lanterns. He took time tidying up before entering the van, careful to lock the door behind him and creep along to the loft bed. He peaked up at the sniper, who was faced somewhat at the window, still in his work button up, hat, and glasses. Of course he'd kicked off his shoes and pants, now only wearing his lil undies, but he was such a disaster man. It made medic chuckle. He himself wore a casual outfit for today- a cotton Tee, and a pair of his work pants and boots. Simple, yet efficient.

He undid the pants and boots, sliding out of them to crawl up into bed. He gently took off the snipers cap and glasses, setting them aside and then tugging off the work shirt to leave him in a offwhite wife beater. The aussie let out a little grunt before blinking awake. He watched the medic fold his shirt and set it aside, before he himself lift up the blankets and got cuddled up against him. Mundy felt a warmth in his chest, and carefully wrapped an arm around the elders side, leaning down to give his temple a soft kiss.

Medic smiled against the snipers neck as he got settled in, cozy and warm against his friends chest. 

"Did you enjoy today, mate? Ahm sorry i didn have much'ya favorite foods, im not too good a cook-"

"Nonsense, Sniper, zhat was a vonderful meal." The doctor looked up at his face, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Sniper blushed up, rubbing the doctors hip affectionately. 

"Aw, mate, i'm glad…" he nuzzled his companions head with gentle affection in his movements. The doctor pressed his head gently against the Aussies chest, taking off his glasses and setting them aside. He felt overwhelmingly safe in the man's arms, but he held too much pride to let the other know that. 

The Bushmans eyes wandered out the window at the rising moon and settling stars, the horizon a beautiful swath of nightly colours. Sniper smiled, a hand gently touching the small of medics back. "Mate, look how pretty that is." Medic followed his gaze to look out the window and at the stars and sky above.

The doctor let out a little sigh, pulling himself up onto the sniper- completely on top of him and dipped between his legs. He kissed his adam's apple and looked out sideways at the sky. He could feel the snipers soft breath on his back, and the gentle beat of his heart under his ear. He could also feel the growing erection in the bushmans briefs press up against his own soft bits. He felt a blush spread up his neck and cheeks.

"Ah, sniper…" medic shifted around to scoot off of it, embarrassment on his face in the form of a very confused and shy eyebrows furrow. Snipers only response was a soft grunt and grabbing the medics shoulder firmly. Ludwigs eyes looked to the other in a mixture of confusion and embarrassment, opening his mouth to speak up before the sniper pulled him into a rather tender kiss- suffice to say the medic was at a loss for words.

It was a brief kiss, the snipers tongue brushing over the medics while his hands grabbed a handful of medic ass. He sat up bringing the medic up into a sitting position on his lap- perfect to have his erection stroke along the mans rear.

"shh sh sh… mate…" the sniper kissed at his neck gently and passionately, grinding hips up against each other.

"O-oh, Mundy…" medic placed a hand on the others shoulder, his face and neck a deep red. His hands trembled a bit and he felt his softie become a half mast erection at the others gentle grinding. "Vhat in himmel has gotten into you…"

"Sorry doc, the night just looked so beautiful, an it reminded me of you."

"Zhat vas awful."

"Yeah i know. Truth is, you were laying on my dick and i couldn't help it, you just… were laying an lookin up at me all sexily. Like a little bloody tease." He gently nipped at the others lips, laying the doctor onto his back and rubbing his dick against the medics own. Medic squirmed under his touch, feeling the snipers own superior length rub hotley up along his own. He could feel the pre dribble down it onto his own, making their briefs slick and sticky. Medic had to cover his gaping mouth with a hand, afraid that his noises would carry through the woods and alert someone.

"O-oh göt in himmel…" ludwig pushed his free hand into the sheets and pulled gently, trying to get purchase on anything. The sniper pulled his own briefs down to let his uncut cock spring free from its confines. He did the same with the medics briefs, watching the shorter- cut- length poke up skywards. Both men had the slightest curve to their members, while only the sniper had the heavier one. Ludwigs age showed in his nethers, the doctor's balls dangling lower than most, and feeling fuller from lack of stimulation- the sniper weighing them and grinning up at him. Ludwig continued to cover his eyes and mouth with both hands now.

The sniper moved his focus to the older individuals tummy- his shirt hiked up to show off the lovely paunch that sat flatteringly on the germans body. He buried his fingers into the layer of pudge and kneaded it between his hands excitedly. The doctor squeaked out, jolting up a bit and staring down at the others hands. "A-AHk sniper, your h-hands are cold!" He squirmed, feeling his junk give a twitch against the snipers member.

"Shush, doc…." He whispered, leaning in to kiss his friend firmly on the lips- wrapping a hand around both their members and giving a firm and pleasant stroke. Medic gasped into the others mouth, begging quietly for some form of release- sexual or otherwise. The sniper simply purred out a little moan, frotting against his teams medic- who returned the gesture tenfold. They rubbed against each other wildly, breath low and hitching on the air.

Medic took a deep breath before rolling onto his stomach and shakily spreading his legs. The doctor sucked on two of his fingers- coating them with saliva- and moved it behind himself, pressing in with a shaky groan. He could feel the sniper watching him, feel his member radiate warmth against his inner thigh, feel his breath on his back, and his hands grasping his hips as he impatiently waited.

"Woah, slow down zhere, sniper…" medic muttered, feeling the aussie try and push his member against the hand currently lubing his entrance. "I need to prepare… you always are rough." The doctor laughed a little, but had to hold back a moan when the man's hands pushed up his shirt to pinch roughly at his nipples; twisting and tweaking them, all while the sniper nipped at the back of his neck.

"O-oh my god.." the medic finally retracted his hand and let his head drop in the pillows, trying to muffle his noises against the sheets. The bushman wasted little time, spitting in his palm and giving his own cock a few pumps before pressing the head against the medics waiting pucker. The first inch or so was easy- sliding into a warm relaxed glove, leaving the medic shuttering at the intrusion.

The next few inches were a bit tighter than before, and made the medic whimper into the pillows as the Australian slid in to the hilt, and stayed still. Mundy was shaking all over, excitement and pleasure making his nerves go haywire, and his mind cloud with lust.

He let the other adjust for a bit, only moving gently in, and pulling a little out, starting a rhythm to keep the friction going. Medic didn't seem to mind, his own cock leakily dripping onto the snipers loft bed. 

"Ya like this, mate… my big cock shoved up your loose little ass…" the sniper growled lowly in the medics ear- the same tone he used when shit talking to himself about the enemy team while sniping. Low and gravely, but opposed to the coldness seen on the job, this was full of warmth and teasing, and the medic understood that.

The german man nodded quickly into the pillows, afraid of his voice giving out to rely on it. He nearly cried out when the sniper retreated fully, only to quiet roughly shove the whole way back in, the others tip slamming into the doctors sensitive prostate. "MEIN GOTT!"

the bushman chuckled, lowering himself against the doctors clothed back- his chest flush against him, their sweaty clothes sticking together and keeping them close. The sniper laced his gangly arms around the doctors waist and pushed his legs wide, sitting flush against the man's hips. He bit into the doctors neck and groaned softly, starting to slide himself out then slamming quickly back in. It drove the (arguable) masochistic doctor wild.

Quick removal followed by rough and sharp ruts inward, the animalistic rutting of the sniper against the doctors sensitive prostate proved to do wonders in leaving the doctor mewling into the pillows and biting fruitlessly against the blankets, desperate to muffle his sobs of arousal.

The snipers hand wrapped around the groaning germans length, fucking him into the pillows until he could feel the member start to throb in his hands. He could tell how close the medic was- his breath hitching and his body tensing up with every thrust.

"Oh! Ja… bitte…" the medic bit into the blankets as he crested his high, releasing a load against the bedsheets and snipers hand. He whimpered softly as he rode through it, tensing up around the snipers length.

The bushman focused on his own nearing climax- bringing the messed hand to his lips and licking it clean. He let out a little rumble and pushed his length deeper, before pulling out and starting to jerk himself off, watching pre and spittle drip down the medics slightly gaped hole. "Oi, mate… thats a lovely sight…" he moaned, letting his head fall back and the sound of himself jerking off fill the room. He finished across the medics arse with a sharp inhale.

The medic had all but recovered now, his breathing regulated, and his body feeling rather heavy and sated. The sniper collapsed next to him and let out a grumble, kissing the germans neck and rubbing his back. "Christ you're… perfect…"

The medic simply grunted, rolling his head over to meet eyes with the younger individual. He smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss to his lips. The two cuddled up close- the sniper tugging the blanket up and over them after tidying up the mess made. 

"G'night…" sniper mumbled, closing the blinds and snuggling into the medics neck.


End file.
